Children Of Devils
by Echo DeMon
Summary: Pirates all around were having a peaceful day for once. Or at least they were until a bunch of kids showed up saying they were their children. Who where these children? And where were their mothers?
1. Prologue

**Me: Okay I decided that I liked the idea of having a new generation of One Piece but only if the other parent of the children was from Fairy Tail. So yeah. Oh and Lucy is a mother of a bunch of kids, most of them from different men. And no Lucy is not a whore, she is simply in a harem. Oh, Grown Male Wendy, Male Yukino, Female Laxus, And Grown Sugar! Also Erza has two husbands. Crack pairings! Beware! One last thing! In this fic Flare is the younger sister of Lucy, so her last name is Heartfilia.**

**Summary: Pirates all around were having a peaceful day for once. Or at least they were until a bunch of kids showed up saying they were their children. Who where these children?! And where were their mothers?!**

* * *

**Children-**

**Name: Heartfilia D. Kemuri **

**Age: 10**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: White**

**Eye Color: Right red eye, Left blue eye**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Smoker**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Heartfilia D. Kitsuen, Twin.**

* * *

**Name: Heartfilia D. Kitsuen**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: White**

**Eye Color: Right blue eye, Left red eye**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Smoker**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Heartfilia D. Kemuri, Twin.**

* * *

**Name: Dracule D. Kestrel **

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Orange**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Dracule Mihawk**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Heartfilia D. Phoenix**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Marco**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Eustass D. Katelyn **

**Age: 8**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Orange**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Eustass Kidd**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Portgas D. Lucky**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Special Feature: Freckles**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Portgas D. Ace**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Portgas D. Edana, Twin.**

* * *

**Name: Portgas D. Edana**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Portgas D. Ace**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Portgas D. Lucky, Twin.**

* * *

**Name: Heartfilia D. Akage**

**Age: 6**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Special Feature: Red star on left cheek**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Shanks**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Roronoa D. Zeva**

**Age: 11**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Green**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Roronoa Zoro**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Roronoa D. Zorra, Twin.**

* * *

**Name: Roronoa D. Zorra**

**Age: 11**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Green**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Roronoa Zoro**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Roronoa D. Zeva, Twin.**

* * *

**Name: Trafalgar D. Vidya**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Trafalgar D. Water Law**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Trafalgar D. Layla, Trafalgar D. Lily, Trafalgar D. Lucifer, Trafalgar D. Urano, Trafalgar D. Luke, Trafalgar D. Athena, Trafalgar D. Hikaru.**

* * *

**Name: Trafalgar D. Layla**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Trafalgar D. Water Law**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Trafalgar D. Vidya, Trafalgar D. Lily, Trafalgar D. Lucifer, Trafalgar D. Urano, Trafalgar D. Luke, Trafalgar D. Athena, Trafalgar D. Hikaru.**

* * *

**Name: Trafalgar D. Lily**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Blonde with a black underside**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Trafalgar D. Water Law**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Trafalgar D. Vidya, Trafalgar D. Layla, Trafalgar D. Lucifer, Trafalgar D. Urano, Trafalgar D. Luke, Trafalgar D. Athena, Trafalgar D. Hikaru.**

* * *

**Name: Trafalgar D. Lucifer**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Trafalgar D. Water Law**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Trafalgar D. Vidya, Trafalgar D. Layla, Trafalgar D. Lily, Trafalgar D. Urano, Trafalgar D. Luke, Trafalgar D. Athena, Trafalgar D. Hikaru.**

* * *

**Name: Trafalgar D. Urano**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Black with a golden underside**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Trafalgar D. Water Law**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Trafalgar D. Vidya, Trafalgar D. Layla, Trafalgar D. Lily, Trafalgar D. Lucifer, Trafalgar D. Luke, Trafalgar D. Athena, Trafalgar D. Hikaru.**

* * *

**Name: Trafalgar D. Luke**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Special Feature: Silver star on left cheek**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Trafalgar D. Water Law**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Trafalgar D. Vidya, Trafalgar D. Layla, Trafalgar D. Lily, Trafalgar D. Lucifer, Trafalgar D. Urano, Trafalgar D. Athena, Trafalgar D. Hikaru**

* * *

**Name: Trafalgar D. Athena**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Special Feature: Silver star on left cheek**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Trafalgar D. Water Law**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Trafalgar D. Vidya, Trafalgar D. Layla, Trafalgar D. Lily, Trafalgar D. Lucifer, Trafalgar D. Urano, Trafalgar D. Luke, Trafalgar D. Hikaru**

* * *

**Name: Trafalgar D. Hikaru**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Black with a golden underside**

**Eye Color: Right yellow eye, Left brown eye**

**Special Feature: Silver star on left cheek**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Trafalgar D. Water Law**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Trafalgar D. Vidya, Trafalgar D. Layla, Trafalgar D. Lily, Trafalgar D. Lucifer, Trafalgar D. Urano, Trafalgar D. Luke, Trafalgar D. Athena**

* * *

**Name: Bellmare Dragneel**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Orange**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Nami Dragneel**

**Father: Natsu Dragneel**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Igneel Dragneel, Ryuu Dragneel.**

* * *

**Name: Igneel Dragneel**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Nami Dragneel**

**Father: Natsu Dragneel**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Bellmare Dragneel, Ryuu Dragneel.**

* * *

**Name: Ryuu Dragneel**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Nami Dragneel**

**Father: Natsu Dragneel**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Bellmare Dragneel, Igneel Dragneel.**

* * *

**Name: Corona Donquixote**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Flare Heartfilia**

**Father: Doflamingo Donquixote**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Roselyn Donquixote, Mojiretsu Donquixote, Taiyo Donquixote.**

* * *

**Name: Roselyn Donquixote**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Flare Heartfilia**

**Father: Doflamingo Donquixote**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Corona Donquixote, Mojiretsu Donquixote, Taiyo Donquixote.**

* * *

**Name: Mojiretsu Donquixote**

**Age: 8**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Flare Heartfilia**

**Father: Doflamingo Donquixote**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Corona Donquixote, Roselyn Donquixote, Taiyo Donquixote.**

* * *

**Name: Taiyo Donquixote**

**Age: 8**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Flare Heartfilia**

**Father: Doflamingo Donquixote**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Corona Donquixote, Roselyn Donquixote, Mojiretsu Donquixote.**

* * *

**Name: Monkey D. Lucy**

**Age: 7**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Mirajane Strauss**

**Father: Monkey D. Luffy**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Monkey D. Lizzy.**

* * *

**Name: Monkey D. Lizzy**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: White**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Mirajane Strauss**

**Father: Monkey D. Luffy**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Monkey D. Lucy**

* * *

**Name: Nico Aoi**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Blue**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Nico Robin**

**Father: Franky**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None.**

* * *

**Name: Simone Scarlet**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Red, with two blonde strands framing her face.**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Erza Scarlet**

**Father: Sanji**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Samantha Scarlet, Kanji Scarlet.**

* * *

**Name: Samantha Scarlet**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Erza Scarlet**

**Father: Sanji**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Simone Scarlet, Kanji Scarlet.**

* * *

**Name: Kanji Scarlet**

**Age: 8**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Erza Scarlet**

**Father: Sanji**

**Full Blooded Siblings: Simone Scarlet, Samantha Scarlet.**

* * *

**Name: Simon Scarlet**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: Brown**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Erza Scarlet**

**Father: Dellinger**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Michelle Heartfilia**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: Blue star on left cheek**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Cavandish **

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Hoshi Aguria**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Pink**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Shirahoshi**

**Father: Yukio Aguria**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Dawn Redfox**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Pink**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Jewelry Bonney**

**Father: Gajeel Redfox**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Baria Heartfilia**

**Age: 7**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Green**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Bartolomeo**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Spice Marvell**

**Age: 6**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Green**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Sugar**

**Father: Wendell Marvell**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Juvana Eizoku (Made up last name)**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Blue**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: Blue teardrop on left cheek**

**Mother: Juvia Loxar**

**Father: Trebol Eizoku**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Enit Mokuzai (Made up last name)**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Laki Olietta **

**Father: Dia****mante Mokuzai **

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Damini Dreyar**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Grey**

**Eye Color: Gold**

**Special Feature: Two curved gold streaks coming from the end of her ears to the beginning of her cheeks.**

**Mother: Lacey Dreyar**

**Father: Pica**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Name: Babs Buki (Made up last name)**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Special Feature: None**

**Mother: Baby 5 Buki**

**Father: Unknown**

**Full Blooded Siblings: None**

* * *

**Welp there you have it people. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time~~~**


	2. Re-Write

Dear Readers,

Whoever liked or followed this story is in luck! I have decided to keep this story! But! I will be Re-writing it to add parts I forgot to and correct my spelling errors! So be prepared for a better version of this story!

Thank you for your time sincerely,

Meadow Melody.


End file.
